lords_of_the_dark_legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord of Immortality
WIP Page Overview The Lord of Immortality is seen as many to be the most powerful god in the universe. He is the Emperor of Mankind and is ruthless yet efficient. Billions bow to his whim. Origins The Original Origins of the "Lord of Immortality" is from the "Old Earth Galactic Navy" he used to be a Commander of a ship known as the "Retribution of Light" which was classified as a "Dreadnought" class warship. History A long time ago, Lord Draco used to be an "Old Earth Galactic Naval Officer", his position known as Fleet Commander, and he was the rank of Admiral. During the time of the Solar Battles between the 5 Different planetary nations, he served as a Warlord that brought death and carnage to his foes, he was a notable Admiral amongst the "OId Earth Galactic Navy". He was fearless and fierce in his campaign against the five relentless planetary leaders that sought out to destroy the remains of earth, to bring a new peaceful order, but as days, weeks, months and years passed, the 5 nations fell to the might of "Admiral Draco" and his Battlefleet. Nothing in that era could have stopped "Admiral Draco" and the "Old Earths" most loyal and honored Battlefleet. During his time as Admiral, and during the time of his placement as Admiral of the 7th Fleet. He only lost three ships, the rest of the vessels could not be shot down, at the end of the War with the Nations. Admiral Draco was promoted to the rank of Solar Admiral, which then controlled all of the Fleets and Admirals underneath him, he was at the time "Chief of Naval Operations". He ruled over the "Old Earths" Armada and his next campaign was to seek out new refugee amongst the stars. During his time looking for new planets to conquer and then call it a new beginning for the new "Earth". 11 Years passed, and he was getting ready for retirement when suddenly, his ship got a distress beacon from another fleet controlled by one of his desired Admirals of the 11th Fleet, himself and his ship alone warped into the system of the Distress call. Upon warping into the system, the Admirals fleet was destroyed. Admiral Draco at the time decided to go to the ship with a boarding party when he arrived, there were bodies floating around the ship in a zero-gravity environment. The interior of the ship was destroyed, and there were no signs of life, except for the sealed contained locked container floating in the center of the hangar bay, that was illuminating the room around him. As he approached the unknown object, the container busted open, spreading a black smoke like goo that grabbed onto his body and transformed his Admiral Officer uniform into a black metal type like armor with spikes covering the entire body. The armor has shadows that were coming off the armor from all cracks within itself, the soldiers around Draco began firing upon him and trying to kill him when he dispersed a large black wave of energy, disintegrating them into nothing. Hours went by when there were no signs of life or radio contacts from the ship. Draco was reformed into the "Dark Lord of Immorality" and from that point on he was known as a "Lord Draco". He returned to his ship and convinced the rest of his crew to join him or die. The ships' crew joined Lord Draco's new Eternal Empire of Mankind. When his ship arrived back at the main orbital shipyards around "Old Earth" he killed many people inside and had his ship destroy the other vessels that were not able to be reformed. Once he had taken control over the remaining ships and the shipyards, and destroyed "Old Earth" and warped the surviving ships, into the new system known as "Eon". 5 Years later he had taken the 9 Planets in the Eon System and made the first planet known as "Eon Primaris" his capital planet, where he now resides and is waiting for combat once more. Current State WIP